


I wave you on your way

by Imnotweirdjustwriting



Series: Stranger to the Rain [11]
Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: M/M, Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 04:42:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14205303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imnotweirdjustwriting/pseuds/Imnotweirdjustwriting
Summary: Finch and Al chill during a storm





	I wave you on your way

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Stranger to the Rain from Children of Eden

The resounding crash that echoed throughout their shitty apartment didn’t started Finch or Albert. They were quite used to loud noises, something that Albert would attribute to their “haunted” apartment. 

“What was that?” Finch asked blearily, still half asleep from the nap he had been attempting to take for nearly three hours (Albert served as a constant distraction).

“Probably the ghost,” Albert said matter-of-factly.

Finch groaned. “No it wasn’t, we don’t have a ghost.”

Albert lifted an eyebrow but said nothing. Finch rolled his eyes, lifting Albert off of him so he could stand. Albert whined at being disturbed, quickly claiming Finch’s side of the bed as his own to make up for his loss. 

Finch ignored him, pushing open the door to their bathroom. Usually a loud crash meant that the “ghost” had knocked down one of their shelves. As far as Finch could tell the shelves were fine. That meant the crash was not from the ghost. 

“It wasn’t the ghost,” Finch informed Albert.

Albert shrugged. “I don’t know what it was then.”

His dismissal was interrupted by yet another crash. Finch was much more awake this time and easily identified the noise. 

“That’s thunder,” he said. “It must be storming.”

Albert wasn’t fazed. “Come back to bed.”

“You aren’t scared of storms?” He asked. 

“I’m scared you’re gonna spend the whole day ignoring me when you could be paying attention to me.”

“You’re so needy,” Finch said, fighting off a grin. 

“I am needy. And I need you to come here and kiss me and quit worrying about a little storm.”

“What do you want?” Finch teased. 

Albert grabbed Finch’s wrist, pulling him onto the bed. “Kiss me, you ass.”

Finch moved to straddle Albert, kissing him slowly. Albert’s hands found their way into Finch’s hair, tugging and pulling until Finch kissed him harder.

Finch pulled back at another crash of thunder, his lips hardly brushing Albert’s. “You’re needy.”

Albert grabbed his hips, pulling Finch even closer. “You’re an ass.”

Finch kissed Albert’s jaw, pushing his shirt up until Albert pulled it off. He ran his hands over the exposed skin, his lips against Albert’s neck drawing pretty noises from him. 

“Quit teasing,” Albert complained. 

Finch bit harder at his throat, surely hard enough to leave a mark. “I’m just distracting you from the storm.”

“I don’t need to be distracted,” Albert said, pulling Finch into a kiss by his hair. 

Finch nipped his lip but kissed him. He knew Albert was just trying to ignore the storm. He was having a lot of trouble ignoring it himself as the thunder drew closer. 

“You’re thinking too much,” Albert muttered as Finch moved back to his neck. 

“You know I hate storms.”

“Kiss me till it’s over,” Albert suggested. 

“What good will that do?” Finch asked. 

“You get to kiss me? That’s always good.”

Finch moved off of Albert, laying back against the bed. “Not sure that will help.”

Albert made a frustrated noise, turning on his side to look at Finch. “Kissing me wont help?”

Finch shook his head. “Don’t think so.”

Albert kissed his cheek, his hand resting steady on Finch’s stomach. “Are you gonna nap again?”

Finch shrugged. “Probably.”

Albert kissed his jaw. “Want me to leave you alone?”

“What do you think?” Finch asked. 

Albert kissed his neck softly. “I think that the storms coming to an end anyways.”

Finch touched Albert’s chin so he lifted his head for a kiss. “How do you know?”

“Because there hasn’t been any thunder in a few minutes,” he pointed out.

“So what are you saying? You want to kiss me more?”

“Nah, let’s just nap.” Albert draped an arm around Finch’s waist and pressed his face to his shoulder. 

Finch laughed. “You really don’t want another kiss?”

“I can’t hear you I’m napping.”

Finch ruffled Albert’s hair, closing his eyes. “You’re a dork,” he muttered. 

Albert kissed his shoulder. “Still napping.”

Finch pulled him a little closer and let himself drift off.

**Author's Note:**

> Sneak peek for my finch al fic


End file.
